The Story of Ulquiorra: The Prophecy Unfolds
by gadzooks97
Summary: Sequel to TSOU: After the Winter War- After many years, the Dark Lord has come out of hiding to find that there is no one to oppose him. But when Dumbledore asks Ulquiorra to help them, will he accept after leaving that life behind?


**IMPORTANT NOTE- U r all probably wondering why chapter one has been uploaded again and well.. its because its not chapter one. I somehow managed to get myself stuck after chapter 3 of this story and couldn't find a way to link everything that was going to happen together which was why this story hasn't been updated for so long. So I decided that I would start from the beginning again and change it. This means more frequent updates YAY! I am so sorry to all of you for not updating and thanks for all your support. SO as a thankyou, I wrote a special prologue to the story which focuses on the wizarding world :) its not that long but the first chapter should be up hopefully withing 3 or so days and I WILL update this time! I promise! I do love this story so as long as I don't get writers block again, I wil be updating a lot. **

**Thanks again and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter- I do own this story however.. ;)**

**Prologue**

A chill spread through the cool night air as something almost imperceptible shifted in the fabric of the air. Most would not have even noticed it, being that they were ignorant of such things. But some felt the shift, shivering as they realised that something had happened. Something bad. It was not a common occurrence that this feeling went through the air and for it to appear now, was not a good sign. Seconds later, the very earth itself seemed to tingle with something not of this world.

One man in particular raised his head as he felt this change in the earth, his expression growing darker. "Magic.." He said softly, naming this phenomenon.

Then suddenly there was movement in the darkness as one by one, multitudes of animals came rushing towards him. They had fearful looks in their eyes as if they were running away from something, each one heading in the same direction. Careful not to run into them, the man began to move slowly forward, resisting his own urges to run as a feeling of dread filled his body. He could almost taste the vile magic that was being cast at this moment, but the knowledge that there was nothing that he could do calmed him slightly.

When the last of the animals had disappeared, the man paused, his black eyes gazing up into the night sky as it suddenly darkened. The bright orb that hung in the air, lighting everything on the earth had been covered by something. A black skull had appeared in the sky, situating itself above the house that was in front of the man and as he watched, the skull opened its mouth, a snake sliding slowly out of it.

It was meant as a message. A symbol to show the wizarding world that the Dark Lord had returned from his eight year slumber and now, without the prophesised one, the world would burn under his grasp.

The man watched it for a moment, his cold eyes not betraying the feelings of guilt that were building up inside of him. He knew that this was partially his fault and that thought hung over him, tormenting the already broken man.

Years and years, the entire world had waited to see what would happen but after nothing did happen, they began to settle back into their normal lives. But in their back of their minds remained one haunting fact, the knowledge that the only one who could stop the world from being destroyed by the one who must not be named was gone. Their one hope was gone and could never come back.

Now, without that hope, the wizarding world would be lost to darkness and no one could stop it.

The man shivered almost imperceptibly as he realised this one fact. But there was nothing that he of all people could do and so he knew that he would just have to watch what would happen in the near future, hoping that he could survive through it.

He stepped over the threshold of the land, blinking as felt another shiver of magic greet him. Then he quickly hastened to the door, making sure that no one was watching him before he went inside. He knew that the person that he was looking for would be here and he could almost sense them. The man walked calmly through the small hallway, the smell of blood hitting him as he got closer to _that_ person.

Then he reached another door, stopping for a moment so that he could calm his nerves. He knew that there was a good chance that he would die within the next couple of minutes but he also knew that this was a fate that he could not escape. He let his black eyes drift shut, taking in a long breath as he gripped his hands together, trying to stop them from shaking. After a few seconds, he deduced that he could have all the time in the world and he would still not be ready for this so he decided to take his chances and he opened the door.

The room that the hallway lead onto was rather average in size, decorated to be a dining room with a large mahogany table in the centre. Elegant chairs sat around it and some paintings hung on the rather drab walls. The man noted the bloodstains on the walls and the painting that lay on the floor in tattered shreds. He bit his lip unconsciously as his gaze continued to travel around the room, now landing on the bodies that lay on the floor behind the table, blood spread over them.

At the head of the table sat a man, his pale head reflecting the moonlight from the window. He wore black robes, a wand laying on the table in front of him. Flecks of blood could be seen on his sharp nails as he moved them. This man was the most feared wizard in the world. The Dark Lord. He who must not be named. _Voldemort._

Voldemort lifted his head slightly, eyes flickering towards the servant that stood before him now. The very servant that had dared to fail him. He sneered, a sly smile appearing on his face as he noted that Severus seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. The man knew what it meant to fail him and he was ready for what would come. Death.

Beside him, the dark lord could feel the snake shifting as she sensed that her dinner would be soon, very soon. But he hushed her softly as he thought, be patient Nagini. The snake calmed slightly and Voldemort turned back to his servant. "I assume you must have a good reason for being here Severus.." He hissed his name, sounding much like a snake.

But Severus was careful not to flinch, knowing that showing even the slightest weakness in front of him would mean his death. Bowing respectfully, he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. "I was merely.." He paused "curious, as to why you attacked these wizards my Lord. I had thought that you were going to wait longer but that is clearly not the case."

The powerful wizard tilted his head slightly, regarding Snape with an almost amused expression. "Usually, I would have you killed for questioning my motives but today you are lucky as I am in a rather _pleasant_ mood." He leaned forward, bringing his hands up underneath his chin. "You, after all, were the person that convinced me to go into hiding all those years ago, Severus. Perhaps you should explain why I should continue to do that? Or are you merely a pawn sent by Dumbledore to buy him more time?"

The man bowed even lower, his greasy black hair falling over his face as he said curtly. "I would never dream of betraying you my lord. I suggested that it would be wise to not draw attention to yourself all those years ago merely because I was worried." He tried not to show his fear as the temperature in the room seemed to drop.

"Worried?" The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Yes. I was worried that the Order had in fact staged the Potter boy's death and they were merely hiding it from us so that we would walk into their trap. After all, there have been many sightings of a boy with green eyes and black hair who is said to look like the Potter boy."

Voldemort sighed, slightly dramatically and leant on his arms. "Need I remind you that those sightings were proved to be rumours and nothing else? There is no need for me to remain in hiding any longer and so I am ready to make this world mine."

Severus opened his mouth, looking like a gaping fish as he tried to come up with something else that could convince Voldemort. But he had nothing and suddenly, the Dark Lord raised his hand, lazily pointing it at him. "Now you can go, Nagini." He said with a sly smile and the snake slithered over the wooden table, steadily coming towards the man.

Snape blinked in shock, wondering if this was when he was going to die and he turned as if to run, only to have the snake coil around his feet. He crashed to the ground heavily, trying to scramble out from underneath the weight of the snake but he couldn't move. Nagini leaned her scaly head back slightly before opening her mouth. Snape was so close that he could see the droplets of dried blood that had been left on her fangs from her last meal. He closed his eyes, preparing himself when he suddenly blurted out "The potter boy, my lord."

Voldemort flinched slightly at the name but he hid it well and he motioned with his hand, Nagini staying inches from Severus' face but she did not strike. Not until her master gave her permission. "What about him?"

When the man did not say anything, the Dark Lord let his eyes narrow and he stood up, feet sliding across the floor until he stood above his servant. He reached down swiftly, one hand gripping his face tightly and he lifted him from the ground. Sharp nails drew blood as his hand closed tightly and the Dark Lord hissed softly, the snake slithering around his feet. "Perhaps you do not understand, Severus. Because I have remained in hiding for so long, the people have begun to lose the fear that they once had. They are no longer scared of the 'Dark Lord' and so it is time for me to instil that fear once again." He dropped Severus suddenly, turning around so that he didn't have to look at his disgusting servant.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort barked suddenly, turning his head slightly as his loyal servant scrambled into the room. A small sneer crept across his face as he saw that the man was shaking, quite literally. "Once Nagini is finished with her _dinner_, please make sure that you clean up any mess that is left behind."

Wormtail blinked slowly, glancing at Snape for a moment and clearly not working out what Voldemort was talking about. "Um.. what dinner.. my Lord?"

The Dark Lord sighed and spun around, his eyes locking with the man that was cowering at his feet. He paused as if he was going to say something but then just motion to Nagini, realising that it was not worth his time to say any words to a dead man.

But Snape was clearly not done yet and he struggled to his feet as the snake once again began to curl around him. He drew up the small amount of courage that he had and faced the powerful magician that stood in front of him, saying as calmly as he could. "Harry Potter is still alive, my Lord"

The Dark Lord merely sighed, believing this to be another tactic to escape death and this time he wouldn't let it get to him. "Let me remind you that you still have mere seconds until your death, Severus?"

But the man still continued on "I have heard many say that there was an.. incident.. at Hogwarts last year, in the great hall. Admittedly, I was not there as Dumbledore had made it .. off limits for one hour."

This perked Voldemort's interest slightly. "Off limits?" He mused almost to himself.

Snape nodded, urgently eyeing the snake. He seemed to have gotten the dark Lord's attention and he wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. "It was very strange. Dumbledore had informed the staff that morning that the great hall would be out of bounds for a particular reason that he would not divulge. But many believe that it was during that time that Dumbledore met with Harry Potter."

Voldemort eyed him for a moment, peering deep into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Although he knew that something as simple as a rumour would not stop him from coming out of hiding, he believed that it may be a good idea to keep Severus Snape alive for slightly longer so that he could look into this particular rumour. After all, no one else was closer to Dumbledore than the man that stood in front of him.

After a moment longer, the Dark Lord gestured towards Nagini and gave a soft hiss. The snake drew back, looking slightly disappointed that she couldn't have eaten what was supposed to be her dinner. But Voldemort stroked her head softly and she calmed down, hissing softly as the dark wizard spoke in what sounded like an amused tone. "You have done well, Severus, to be able to convince me that you should be kept alive in order to help me further. But understand this. In spite of this supposed rumour, I have had enough of hiding in the shadows. Finally, my judgement shall return to the land and after the earth is destroyed, I shall rule over it in a new age."

He stepped back from the man dressed completely in black, a smirk on his pale face as he gestured about with his hands. "Tonight, my plans have been set into motion and soon my followers will be gathering around the country, ready to begin the attacks on all the places that I have specified and soon Hogwarts will be under my grasp, with Dumbledore out of the way."

The Dark Lord spun around on his heels, cape billowing out behind him as he began to walk purposefully to the door when he suddenly paused, turning his head slight to look at Snape out of the corner of his eye. "Just count yourself lucky Severus that you will be alive to see this," He stepped forward, pulling the door open with one pale hand.

"At least.. you will be for now." He smirked and swung the door shut behind him leaving a startled Snape in his wake, trying his hardest not to collapse on the floor from fear.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky, flashes of lightning glancing across the clouds as the storm passed overhead. It had come out of nowhere. Minutes ago, the sky had been clear but then the raging tempest had appeared, almost like magic. A man stood outside, one hand absently stroking his long white beard as he quizzically gazed up at the storm. There was something not right about it but he couldn't put his finger on it and it was beginning to annoy him, as if he had forgotten something important.

His silver eyes narrowed slightly through the half-moon glasses that perched on the end of his hooked nose. But still, nothing came to him and after a moment, he sighed before dropping his head slightly just as he felt a tingle run through him. He paused before his head snapped up to stare at the sky again.

The man did not seem surprised however, merely as if something he had expected had come to pass and so he gave a slight nod before turning on his heels, cloak spilling around him.

A woman ran out of the building as she saw him move, her grey hair in disarray, slightly out of breath. She saw the almost sad look on his face and a grim expression came over her. "Has something happened?" She asked, even though she knew what the answer would be.

The man nodded to her, absently fiddling with the corner of one of his long sleeves. "It seems that he has finally decided that he has had enough of hiding. I had hoped that it would last slightly longer than this.. but even for him to be dormant for this long was quite a good omen for us."

"You mean?" A horrified look appeared on the lady's face as she realised what he was saying.

"Yes. Voldemort will once again try to rule over everything. I fear that there is not much we can do to stop him this time." He shook his head. "The order is still falling apart and we do not have many allies that we can still trust. The only way that we can even hope to win this is to call on _him _and hope that he will help us, McGonagall."

McGonagall gasped softly, a strange look appearing in her eyes. "Surely you can't? Harry Potter is no longer the prophesised one that we need. He is not the same person that he once was. It is not fair of us to call on his help when he left this life behind many years ago."

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

"You know what I am talking about, Albus. He has a new life now and we cannot bring him into this."

But Dumbledore merely shook his head with a soft sigh. "It is already too late. He was destined to be a part of this ever since he was born and there is no way that he can escape it. I fear that it is finally time for him to finish this role."

Minerva remained silent, clearly disapproving of everything, as Albus called an owl, quickly writing a letter before attaching it to the tawny owl's legs. Within moments, it was flying off through the air, its wings spread out. After a few more moments of silence, she asked softly. "What have you done, Albus?" A sad look had appeared in her eyes as she only began to realise what the future might hold for all of them.

The man looked at her for a moment and she also saw, reflected in his eyes, the sadness that she felt. "I have set a series of events in motion that could either end with the destruction of our world or.." He paused.

"Or..?" She prompted him.

He blinked slowly and let out a sigh. "I truly do not know."

Minerva stepped back slightly, shocked by what he had done. The future could now go in any direction and she was glad, not for the first time, that she could not see what the future held because she was almost certain that she didn't want to see it. Shaking her head, she let her gaze travel up to the sky, looking at the storm that was brewing above their heads. "The prophecy was fulfilled the day that he died which means that he is not the chosen one any longer. He is just like the rest of us, caught up in something that we don't truly understand."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, agreeing with her. "But even though the prophecy was fulfilled, I have a feeling that it is not truly over. He is a new person and because of that, a new prophecy might be born. Or perhaps we are wrong. Perhaps his death was only the beginning of the original prophecy and what is about to happen is truly what has been foretold."

* * *

Authors note: So.. did you like it? It was my first time ever writing Voldemort *dies* but I hope he turned out alright. If you think any of the characters are too OOC then please let me know and I'll try to fix it in the future.

On another note, this story is planned to be of EPIC proportions.. like 50-100 chapters long or something :P But we'll see if it gets that far. So I was wondering what would be the best way to name chapters. I have two ideas: Name each chapter seperately based on what happens in it, or name the chapters after the mini story arcs eg. Meeting old Friends part 1, Decisions to be made Part 2 (yes they are actuall chapter names that I will use) so please let me know in ur review!

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Until hopefully soon, Gadzooks97


End file.
